Un hermoso secreto
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Nessie tiene un gran novio, pero no sabe con certeza que siente por su mejor amigo. El 14 de febrero se aproxima, pidiéndole a gritos una decisión ¿A quién elegirá?¿Licántropo ó vampiro?¿Quién la espía todas las noches?¿Quién le deja esas bellas cartas?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^

Un hermoso secreto.

_El inicio_

Renesmee Cullen. 

Soy Renesmee Charlie Cullen, y tengo la mejor vida de todo el mundo. A pesar de ser mitad vampira, todo a mí alrededor es grandioso. Mis padres son las mejores personas, se aman y me aman. Mis tíos son grandiosos, divertidos y muy agradables. Mis abuelos son de lo mejor, me aman muchísimo –al igual que todos los demás integrantes de mi familia y por supuesto, yo los amo exageradamente demasiado-. Nahuel, era mi novio, era mitad vampiro igual que yo, lo quería muchísimo, una persona muy especial para mí, definitivamente. Y, por supuesto, tenía a mi mejor amigo –uno de los que, naturalmente, encabezaba la lista de mis personas favoritas en este mundo-, Jacob Black (el mejor hombre lobo, junto con mi segundo mejor amigo, Seth Clearwater).

-Nessie –me llamó Jake.

Él me había apodado así desde mi nacimiento. Pensaba que el nombre escogido por mi mamá era todo un trabalenguas, pero a mí me gustaba, de todos modos, lo había escogido mi mamá.

-Ey, hola, Jake –le salude.

Él camino a paso rápido hasta mí, llegando en unos pocos segundos. Yo estaba caminando sola por la pequeña ciudad de Forks, donde, después de unos cuentos años, volvimos porque, de cierto modo, nos sentíamos encariñados con este pueblito. Sobretodo mis padres, tras que aquí se habían conocido y pasado su problemática –aunque hermosa- historia de amor. Jake, cada que nos mudábamos, se iba con nosotros, al igual que Nahuel. Los dos se rehusaban a que nos fuéramos sin ellos y, sinceramente, me agradaba mucho eso.

-Nessie ¿qué haces caminando sola por la ciudad? –preguntó en tono de reproche-. Sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas… te puede pasar algo.

Lo único malo de Jake era que me cuidaba demasiado. No me quejaba de eso, así demostraba lo mucho que me quería. Lo que pasaba, era que a veces exageraba. Pero no me podía quejar, porqué en cuestiones de mi bienestar, mi padre y él siempre se aliaban. He de admitir, que ellos dos ya no se llevaban tan mal cómo antes, de echo, habían progresado mucho en estos años. Aunque, no se llevaban en lo más mínimo, como mi padre y Seth.

-Ay, Jake… sólo estaba dando un paseo –respondí, con una sonrisa, que yo sabía que a él le encantaba.

Se rió, sinónimo de que yo estaba ganando la partida. Él no se podía resistir a que yo le diera una sonrisita de niña buena, me encantaba tener esa táctica, así siempre me podía ganar a mi Jake.

-¿Dónde esta Nahuel? –pregunto.

Detecte un poco de frustración e irritación en el tono de su voz. No me gustaba mucho que no se llevara tan bien con mi novio. Se hablaban, pero sin decirse nada. Era frustrante, no obstante, no podía hacer nada, por más que lo intentara –y vaya que lo he intentado muchas veces, pero nunca funciona-.

-No lo sé, se supone que lo encontraría en el restaurante que esta allá –señale un restaurante, que más bien parecía una choza de madera-. Pero no se si ya habrá llegado.

Suspiro, ya sabía lo que venía después de eso… me iba a empezar a decir que Nahuel no era bueno para mí y todo eso. La verdad lo había escuchado tantas veces que ya me lo sabía de memoria.

Abrió la boca para expresar algo, pero rápidamente lo corte agregando:

-Seguro que ya llego.

Me volteé para mirar el pequeño local. Y –por bendición del señor-, ahí estaba él. Esperándome, con los brazos bien firmes a sus costados y con la mirada analizando a varios lugares, buscando algo o alguien –supuse que era a mí a quién buscaba-. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sonrió ampliamente, agitando la mano. Le di una sonrisa angelical y él camino –a trote-, hacía mí y Jacob.

-Renesmee –llamó.

Él era la única persona que no me llamaba _Nessie_, hasta mi mamá ya me llamaba así, y eso que se oponía a la idea. Pero, se fue acostumbrando con los años.

Yo sabía muy bien que él se negaba a llamarme con ese tierno apodo, porque me lo había puesto Jacob, y eso no le parecía, por su rivalidad, aunque nunca entendí muy bien, porque era su mal humor uno por el otro.

-Que bueno que llegaste –sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla en modo de salido, luego se volteó hacía Jacob y exclamo-: ¿y este perro qué hace aquí?

-No lo llames así –le dije. Odiaba que le dijese así.

-Pero eso es lo que es… un _perro _–dijo la última palabra como si fuese un pecado capital.

-Para tu información… soy un licántropo –dijo Jake, con ofensa impregnada en la voz.

-No importa, es lo mismo, al fin y al cabo… eres un perro.

Sentí como Jake empezaba a temblar ligeramente, así que tuve que intervenir lo más rápido que pude.

-Ya… Nahuel, Jake no es ningún perro –dije, con respeto hacía mi queridísimo amigo-. Y… ¿es qué acaso no se pueden llevar tan siquiera dos segundos, bien?

-No -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para luego, mirarse, lanzándose miradas de odio.

-Estupendo –dije y me di media vuelta, para empezar a andar hacía mi casa.

Era un largo camino de regreso, pero, por suerte contaba con la velocidad inhumana, eso facilitaba, notoriamente, el camino.

-No, Nessie –dijo, Jake, intentando alcanzarme-. Espérame.

-No, Renesmee, espera… -Nahuel igual intentaba alcanzarme.

Rodeé los ojos, sin despegar, centímetro alguno, mis labios. Intente ir a velocidad humana, lo más rápido que pude, pero era difícil ir rápido, sin que todos te miraran y pensaran que eres un bicho raro, o un experimento en progreso, ó bueno, ¿por qué no? Un súper héroe que estaban imaginando.

-Ness… -sentí la calida mano de Jake posándose en mi hombro. Me si la vuelta para encararlo.

-No, Jakes, Nahuel… ya me arte sus disputas ¡Estoy harta! –grite la última frase. Aunque ya hayamos tenido estas discusiones, siempre volvían a lo mismo, era estresante de verdad.

-Perdón, Ness…

-¡No! ¡Nada de "perdón Ness"! –grite-. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes.

-Renesmee… perdón… pero –Nahuel estaba balbuceando.

Me volví a dar medía vuelta y seguí caminando. Esta vez, sentí otros calidos brazos rodeando mis hombros.

-De verdad lo sentimos Nessie.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba salir de los labios de Nahuel, el diminutivo que Jake me había puesto años atrás. De verdad que eso me dejo en un gran shock. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Bien –refunfuñe-. Pero que sea la última vez que empiezan a pelearse así –les exigí. Era una orden.

-Te lo prometo, Ness –dijo Jacob con cariño.

-Sí… yo igual.

-Perfecto –afirme.

-Ey, Ness… y ¿sabes qué día se acerca con rapidez? –pregunto Jacob, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Naturalmente, yo sabía, se acercaba uno de mis días favoritos del año.

-Sí… ¡El 14 de febrero! –dije emocionada.

-Sí… -rió-. Recuerdo el día de San Valentín cuando tu papá no estuvo con Bella… ella cambio su libertad por una caja de chocolates.

Me reí con él. Era muy divertido, él ya me había contado todo lo que había vivido con mi mamá. La quería mucho, pero ya no como antes.

-Sí… esa mi mamá –afirme, con mucho humor.

-Sí… bueno, ese día es muy especial.

-Sí lo sé.

-Será genial, Nessie –terció Nahuel.

-Eso espero –dije, divertida.

-Claro, no lo dudes.

Reí un poco. En realidad esperaba que este día de San Valentín fuera especial, porque de verdad era uno de mis días favoritos del año. Y, desde que tengo memoria, cada 14 de febrero, yo esperaba con ansias a que Jacob se me declarara… pero nunca ocurrió, así que me resigne a que sólo seríamos amigos y nada más. Y, la verdad, a mí me encantaba ser su amiga, no cambiaría eso por nada… más que, por ser su novia… pero yo tenía a Nahuel y lo quería muchísimo.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, yo aquí, con mis ideas para mis historias xD jeje y mis libros pero wa esos no los escribo en fanfiction xD jeje bueno, y pues hoy se me ocurrio esta linda historia :D jeje espero que les guste. Adiós. Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	2. La manta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^

Un hermoso secreto.

_La manta_

Renesmee Cullen. 

_El cielo estaba oscuro, no había nada en ningún lado. No se podía escuchar ruido alguno. Estaba sola en el balcón… mirando el cielo. Se veía tan hermoso, una luna redonda, unas brillantes estrellas… todo era simplemente maravilloso, me encantaba ver el cielo de esa manera… _

Un ruido me hizo despertarme. Gemí por la sorpresa y me levante, con los ojos abiertos cual platos.

Mire hacía todos lados, intentando encontrar de donde provenía ese extraño ruido. Sabía que no eran mis padres, ni mis tíos. Ellos salían por la noche para no incomodar mis calidos sueños. Bueno, mis padres a veces se quedaban, porque mi papá recordaba a mi mamá cuando era humana, le encantaba verla dormir.

Escuche un suave «_flap_». Mire hacía la ventana de donde había percibido el, casi inaudible, sonido.

Mire con extrañeza hacía el bosque que se podía ver por mi ventana. No recordaba haber dejado mi ventana abierta.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurre, para mi misma.

Agudice mi oído para ver si podía escuchar algo. Pero nada, sólo el viento chocando contra las hojas de los árboles, haciendo esa sinfonía que tanto disfrutaba. No obstante, ese aire era suspensivo. Lo que me ponía algo nerviosa. No me gustaba mucho ese ambiente, aunque si lo disfrutaba.

Volví a escuchar un ruido, como de algo resbalándose, pero, nuevamente, no vi nada.

-No importa, Nessie –me susurre a mi misma.

_-No claro que no importo en tu vida… _-escuche como alguien decía. Y, juraba conocer esa voz, pero no. No la podía entender bien; estaba distorsionada por el ruido de las hojas golpeteando mi ventana.

Sin tomar en cuenta eso –y guardándome todo mi miedo en lo más hondo de mi ser-, recosté mi cabeza en la almohada, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-Nessie –escuché como mi padre me hablaba, pero no quería despertar-; Nessie –volvió a llamar, zarandeando mi hombro esta vez-, si no despiertas iré por Emmett para que hable contigo inconcientemente.

Desperté de golpe… que mi tío me hablase mientras yo no ponía atención no era muy agradable… hablaba de cosas que no me interesaban aún… cosas que a él le encantaba. Bueno, cosas.

-Ya sabía yo que estabas despierta –dijo mi padre, dándome un beso en la frente-. ¿No te dije, amor?

En ese momento me di cuenta que mi mamá estaba parada junto a él, recargada en sus hombros.

-Sí, amor –dijo con adoración.

Dios, ellos se amaban muchísimo… desearía poder encontrar algún día a mi media naranja… así como ellos se encontraron. Claro, yo no me quiero encontrar con dicha persona, en las mismas circunstancias en las que se encontraron mis padres. Toda una novela. Seguro y si hago un libro sería muy vendido.

-Carió –me susurro mi mamá, con esa voz de campanillas que tanto la caracterizaba-. Jacob ha venido hace un rato.

Fruncí el ceño. Él nunca llega tan temprano… a menos qué…

-¿Qué hora es? –les pregunte un poco sobresaltada, esperando que no fuese muy tarde.

-Las diez de la mañana –susurro mi papá.

Bueno, no era muy tarde. No entendía porque Jake había venido antes. Él siempre venía alrededor de las doce de la tarde.

-¿Se ha ido? –pregunte con extrañes.

-Sí, sólo vino corriendo y luego se fue… sin siquiera saludar –dijo mi madre, con un tono un poco triste.

-Oh… -mire hacía la ventana, donde había escuchado aquellos ruidos la noche pasada.

-¿Qué escuchaste? –pregunto mi papá. Rayos se me había olvidado…

-Unos… ruidos –respondí.

-Sí, entendí eso… pero ¿de qué? –Cuando interés…-. Me interesas mi amor –respondió simplemente, yo cabeceé.

-Pues… al principio escuche un resbalón, y luego una voz…

-¿De quien? –pregunto mi papá. Mi mamá le dio una mirada qué, en su idioma visual, le debió haber dado la respuesta… la que yo desconocía aún. Mi papá bajo la guardia y hasta sonrío, no muy satisfecho, pero sonrío.

-Bueno –fue mi mamá la que hablo, agarro a mi papá de la muñeca e hizo que se parase de mi cama-, buenos días, Nessie.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, llevándose a mi papá consigo, dejándome con la mirada perdida.

Me levante y me dirigí hacía mi armario. Busque mi ropa y me vestí con un pantalón vaquero y una blusa roja. Me puse mis tenis y salí de mi cuarto.

-Buenos días, Ness –saludo mi tío Emmett cuando pase al lado de él en las escaleras. Le sonreí y seguí bajando.

Quería salir a pasear, sola, quería refrescar mi mente.

-Voy a salir –les vise a mis papas que estaban en la cocina, besándose.

-Esta bien –dijo mi mamá, alejándose de mi papá.

-Cuídate –pidió mi papá. Le sonreí a la vez que cabeceaba.

Camine con delicadeza hacía la puerta, la abrí y luego…

Luego había algo que jamás en mi vida hubiese pensado ver frente a mi puerta: era una manta enorme; decía: "Nessie, te quiero" en letras muy grandes y de color verde militar. Tenía varios dibujitos simpáticos, como un lobo, una caricatura mía, una caricatura de un vampirito, etc. en una esquina decía, en letras más pequeñas –pero mucho más-, "De un amigo"

Me quede boquiabierta. No lo podía creer ¿de verdad esto era para mí? No me lo podía creer. Parecía algo que le hubiese dado mi papá a mi mamá. Pero ¿a mí? No lo creía. Corrí hacía el árbol donde estaba colgada y la baje. La doble y corría hacía mi cuarto, acomodándola en una de las grandes paredes.

La admire por última vez. Era maravillosa, no entendía cómo alguien podía haber hecho algo parecido… y por mí. 

_Seguro y fue Nahuel. _Pensé para mí misma. Y, sí, quizá y fue él… digo… ¿y quién más podría ser?

Corrí escaleras abajo. Volando hacía la ciudad, para buscar a mi novio.

-Nahuel –grite cuando lo vi. Corrí hacía él y me le abalancé encima.

-¿Qué sucede, Nessie? –pregunto. Rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Gracias por la manta –susurre.

Él me separo un poco, lo suficiente para que nuestros ojos se pudieran ver. Su mirada era extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, la manta… ¿no era tuya? –pregunte, un tanto decepcionada.

-¿Manta….? –se quedo un momento pensativo… vacilante…-. Oh, sí –dijo-, la manta… me alegra que te gustase –sonrió.

* * *

Hola! Ay, que lindo Nahuel xDD ó la persona ;) jejej aww bueno… ammm pues. Nada. Adiós, Cuídense :D

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	3. Rosa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^

Un hermoso secreto.

_Rosas_

-¡Jacob! –corrí hacía él, con los brazos extendidos para poder tirarme a sus brazos, cómo casi siempre lo hacía.

-¿Nessie? –pregunto un poco extrañado.

-Ay, Jake nunca creerás lo que Nahuel hizo por mí –dije, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-¿Qué hizo por ti? –pregunto tierno, como siempre.

-Me dejo una manta colgada frente a mi casa… ¡Dios, Jake! ¡Estaba hermosa! –casi grite, me mordí el labio para no decirlo tan fuerte.

-Oh… -su mirada estaba perdida, fruncí el ceño ¿acaso dije algo malo?-. Qu-que bien –sonrió, pero la felicidad se quedo atrancada en su boca, porque no le llego en lo más mínimo a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien, Jake? –pregunte con la máxima dulzura que pude encontrar en mi ser.

-Sí, ¡Claro! –contesto, ya un poco más animado, pero, lo conocía desde que tengo uso de razón, él fue (me parece) la primera persona que vi, no, fue la segunda, cierto-. ¿No debería estar bien? ¿Ó debería estar triste?

Dibujo el recorrido de una lágrima, cómo si descendiera por su mejilla, e hizo un pucherito. Esa era una de las muecas que más me gustaba que hiciera; recuerdo que cuando era chiquita y estaba triste, él la hacía para animarme, eso era algo muy dulce que creo que jamás podré olvidar.

-¡Tú no te mereces la tristeza! –reproché-. Tú sólo mereces la felicidad, la tristeza es un enemigo que te amenaza, pero tú eres mil veces más fuerte que él –dije con cariño.

-Contigo siempre –me contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, yo se que tú siempre estas feliz –le sonreí aún más-. Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Problemas de chicas?

-Sí –contesto sinceramente, como siempre.

-Huh, que mala onda –la verdad, él jamás me había platicado ningún _problema con chicas, _así que no tenía idea alguna de que decirle o de que tenía que hacer en estos casos.

-Sí, la verdad es que es una verdadera lastima –dijo mirando el suelo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y patio la tierra no perceptible para el ojo humano común.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunte tontamente.

-Porque yo le podría dar todo el cariño del mundo –dijo, abriéndome su corazón-. El problema es que ella no lo quiere –dijo haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

-¡Que tonta es! –le remate.

Era una completa verdad, era una tonta la que no viera que tenía a un chico cómo Jacob Black ¡Cómo Jacob Black! Detrás de ella. Sinceramente que no lo podía creer. Que tonta chica.

-No le digas así –me reprendió.

-Bueno… pero es que no se me hace muy lindo que no te vea. –Quizá no fue tan buena idea decirle eso, pero lo bueno es que no se enojo ni nada, se le notaba en la mirada que no lo estaba, y eso me alegro mucho.

-No importa la verdad –dijo.

Su cara no reflejaba muchas emociones.

-¿Seguro? –pregunte extrañada.

-Pues… si importa, pero no mucho… es mi amiga –se encogió de hombros y me sonrió tiernamente-. Eso me gusta.

Le sonreí con tristeza. Aún así no me iba a convencer de que no me cayese mal esa tipa, por no haberse dado cuanta de que tiene a un excelente partido enfrente de ella, esperándola, y ella despistada…

-Bueno –mascullé por fin.

Sentí en el ambiente como el sonreía. Era tanta nuestra conexión, que no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que sentimiento se reflejaba en él.

-Bueno… me tengo que ir –dijo sin muchas ganas.

Le sonreí y me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero, no se cómo paso, ni nada, simplemente, supe que al acercarme a él, mis labios terminaron casi rozando los suyos. Sentí como la sangre corría hacía mis mejillas y mi corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo que jamás había adquirido a lo largo de mi corta y muy agradable vida.

-Adiós –susurro, ahora su voz sonaba aún más feliz que antes.

No se si fue impresión mía ó si fue verdad, pero, el chiste es que Jacob Black sonaba la persona más alegre en este momento.

-Adiós –le susurre.

(…)

Estaba cansada de estar caminando de un lado a otro. Claro esta, cansada no en un sentido literal, si no en un sentido de desesperación, frustración. Estaba frustrada de no poder encontrar nada bueno que hacer, Jake se había ido a _no se _dónde, y Nahuel tuvo algo que hacer.

Me sentía algo sola en este momento, así que, para evitar eso, me fui a mi casa. Seguro que con mis papas, tíos y mis abuelitos, encontraba algo bueno que hacer, ó si no siempre una buena caza es una buena opción.

-Nessie –saludo mi papá cuando estaba por el pórtico.

Me di cuenta que tanto él como mi mamá, llevaban ropa elegante –seguramente escogidas por tía Alice-.

-¿Por qué están vestidos así? –pregunte-. ¿A dónde van?

Mi padre se empezó a reír, mientras mi mamá bajaba la mirada con diversión.

-Vamos a salir –aclaro mi papá, sin darle rodeo alguno.

-Oh, bien –exclame-. Diviértanse.

Sonreí angelicalmente y luego me despedí de ellos con un gesto en la mano. Entre a la casa, dirigiéndome a mi habitación para ver si podía dormir un poco; aún el estaba puesto el sol, y curiosamente yo no podía dormir cuando había sol, a excepción de cuando iba en carro. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, y vi algo que no había visto hasta este momento.

Justo en el centro de mi cama, había una delicada rosa blanca. Era hermosa, blanca como la nieve, su tallo era de un verde intenso y perfecto. No tenía espinas como las demás rosas (las que no son perfectas cómo ésta).

La tomé con delicadeza entre mis manos y pude sentir el calido y delicioso aroma de la flor. Olía exquisito, era un aroma embriagador y llenador. Me volvió loca el simple aroma.

Mordí mi labio inferior y noté que igual había una hoja de papel un poco arrugada. Fruncí los labios y la tome con mi mano derecha, siguiendo tomando mi rosa con la mano izquierda.

**_Nessie:_**

_Se que las rosas blancas son tus favoritas, al igual que los girasoles. _

_Perdón por no haber podido darte uno, pero me pareció más linda la rosa._

_La vi y pensé en ti, no lo tenía planeado, pero tenía algo en concuerdo contigo:_

_Es perfecta._

Deje de respirar cuando termine de leerla, y tuve que releerla varias veces. No lo podía creer posible.

La nota no estaba firmada propiamente… estaba rayada en la parte inferior, pero se podía notar una _N _a medías. La letra se me hacía muy conocida, elegante, pero al mismo tiempo infantil, así como la de Nahuel.

Tenía esa corazonada de que había sido él… si seguro y fue él.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les guste :D jeje Adiós, Cuídense!

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	4. Dibujo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^

Un hermoso secreto.

**Días restantes para el 14/Febrero:**

**2**

_Dibujo_

No lo podía creer: Nahuel era tan lindo. Era, es y será siempre un hombre ideal. Aunque, no se porque me siento extrañamente distante cuando estoy con él. Cómo si parte de mí quisiera estar en otro lado. Cómo si necesitara irme lejos y encontrar lo que de verdad anhelo. Quizá, sólo quizá… necesite irme de su lado y… encontrar lo que de verdad quiero, o, creo querer.

Camine unas cuadras más, por la acera fría y mojada, el cielo estaba nublado. Gris como una brillante perla; se sentía tranquilo, cómodo; la sensación fría en el aire y el viento golpeando mi cuerpo; no sentía frío, eso estaba claro. Tenía calor, sin importar que tan helado estuviera el ambiente, pero… se sentía tan relajante estar parada… bueno, caminando, con este amiente.

Visualice la gran casa Cullen; mi hogar. Todavía me faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar, aún estaba rodeada por árboles, grandes, empinados, totalmente verdes, aun donde tenían que ser cafés: eran verdes.

Cuando estuve cara a cara con la puerta, vi que mis padres estaban afuera listos para recibirme. Ambos tenían una sonrisa deslumbrante, cómo ellos siempre decían: es imposible estar sin una sonrisa cuando están justos, y es imposible que no se amplíe cuando yo estoy con ellos.

-Nessie –dijo mi papá, caminando hacía mí, con sus brazos extendidos: listos para darme un gran abrazo, cómo siempre acostumbraba hacerlo siempre que volvía de una caminata ó algo parecido.

-Hola, papi –respondí con dulzura, para él era su bebé.

-Claro que eres mi bebé –afirmó, leyendo mi mente.

No me gustaba que lo hiciera, pero no podía hacer nada, en momento así envidiaba terriblemente a mi madre y a su escudo ¿Cómo es que ella si puede librarse de que mi papá se meta en su mente y yo no? Es injusto.

Mi papá no aporto nada, seguramente se quedo callando ante mis palabras –bueno, pensamiento-, pero bueno.

-Nessie –dijo mi mamá, mirándome con sus ojos dorados.

Me hubiese gustado llegar a conocer a mi madre cuando era humana, mi papá dice que sus ojos chocolate eran iguales a los míos; que fue una de las razones por la que él se enamoro de ella, que le encantaban y que por eso le alegraba que yo los hubiese heredado.

-Sí… eran hermosos. –El aliento frío de mi papá golpeo mi oído, sobresaltándome un poco-. Aunque, bueno, nunca ha dejado de ser hermosa, y juro que es imposible que llegue a dejar de serlo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto mi mamá, desorientada.

-Tú –le dijo mi papá, con un tono meloso.

Un que siempre usaba con mi mamá. La verdad, los envidiaba ¿cómo ellos podían ser tan felices juntos? ¿Cómo se pudieron encontrar? ¿Por qué sentía que yo nunca podré tener un amor tan bello como el de ellos?

Nadie dijo nada, yo no quería hablar, en fin: ¿para que abrir mi bocota en estos momentos? Para nada. No serviría en lo más mínimo.

-Nessie –levante la mirada para encontrarme otra vez con esos topacios que tenía por ojos mi mamá, siempre alegras, siempre-; sonríe –dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, ¿cómo podía ser tan feliz prácticamente ¡todo! el tiempo? Fácil: a causa de mi papá.

Sonreí, como ella había dicho, y así, me adentre en la casa; con pesadez. Me sentía rara. Feliz porque Nahuel se tomase la molestia de hacer todo esto por mí. Mal porque me hubiese gustado que lo hubiese echo otra persona en su debido momento. Triste porque me sentía apartada de mis amigos: no había visto casi a Seth. . Inquieta por saber que otra cosa haría Nahuel. Celosa por mis padres. Y un montón de sentimientos más que la verdad ya me estaban dando una jaqueca desesperante.

-Nessie –escuche a alguien llamar.

No había ni llegado a las escaleras ¿y alguien ya me estaba pidiendo que volviera hacía la puerta? Que molestia.

-¿Nessie? –volvió a llamar esa voz, sólo qué, esta vez sí le preste atención y la reconocí al instante.

-¡Jake! –exclame y corrí hacía él.

Escuche su musical risa una vez que estuve entre sus brazos.

-Ay, Nessie –susurró, enviando su caliente aliento por mis cabellos.

-¿Qué hice? –pregunte lo más inocente y empalagosa que pude.

-Uy, no me mires así que me va a dar diabetes –se rió-. No hiciste nada –contesto a mi pregunta-, es sólo que me causas ternura.

-Oh, bueno –dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear? –preguntó cómo si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Vengo de la calle –conteste con una mueca qué, debió ser divertido, pues, él se rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer algo divertido cómo… -por el rabillo del ojo vi como miraba a mis papas-. ¡Molestar a Bella! –exclamo riéndose.

Mi mamá lo fulmino con la mirada, y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Ay, Jacob, tú nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? –sus palabras eran dulces, pero a la vez un poco divertidas.

-Quizá algún día alguien me cambie –susurro, más para sí mismo que para mi mamá.

Mi papá lo fulmino con la mirada y corrió a abrazarme; sinceramente, ya estaba totalmente perdida en la conversación. ¿Por qué mi papá reacciono de ese modo tan precipitado? ¿Qué cosa mala dijo Jacob ó qué?

-Bueno, espero que… -pero mi papá no pudo terminar de hablar, tras que mi mamá lo tomo del brazo en señal de que guardara silencio, y él, obvio, lo hizo. Cualquier cosa que complazca a mi mamá, él la hace, no importa si tiene que correr kilómetros sólo para cumplirle un pequeño, diminuto, capricho.

-Bueno, los dejamos –dijo mi mamá en representación de los dos. Pues, sabía que mi papá no diría esas mismas palabras. A mi mamá no le gustaba mucho que Jacob y yo nos quedáramos solos, pero sabía que me dejaba en buenas manos.

Jacob les sonrió, y, burlonamente despidió a mi papá con la mano. Mi mamá hizo que mi papá caminara con ella, hacía la parte superior de la casa.

-¿Qué quieres haces? –pregunto de un modo cantarín.

-Dormir –susurre con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Pues me voy –dijo de modo teatral.

-No –gemí-. Será aburrido si te vas.

-Bueno, a sus ordenes, princesa.

Nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la televisión de pantalla plana. Nos dijimos nada: era un silencio cómodo, igual que –prácticamente- siempre que nos quedábamos en silencio. Era fácil sentir comodidad con Jacob; simplemente, él manda una onda tranquilizadora por toda la habitación, qué, al menos a mí, siempre lograba tranquilizarme lo más profundo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunto de un modo interesado y pensativo.

-Pues, la verdad no sé… lo que quieras, supongo.

-Pues… yo sí quiero dormir –comento divertido-. No, no es cierto… sólo… quiero estar contigo… eso es todo.

Lo mire con una sonrisa, él, cuando me vio, lo hizo con una cara adorable: sus ojos cerraditos a causa de su enorme sonrisa.

Pasamos un rato bromeando en la sala de mi casa, y un rato, igual, paseando por el pequeño arrollo que corría al lado de ésta. Era más que divertido estar con él, me encanaba. Lo adoro; bueno, es mi mejor amigo, es natural que eso pase, digo, lo conozco desde que nací. De verdad, él estuvo en mi nacimiento… un recuerdo no muy agradable según lo que he escuchado, pero bueno, aun así él estuvo ahí.

-Me tengo que ir, Ness –dijo, cuando estuvimos en el umbral de la puerta.

Me miraba con una carita de conejito… no, perdón, de perrito degollado. Se veía divino, era todo una monada.

-Vale… nos vemos otro día ¿si? –pregunte, con mis manos juntas, enfrente de mí, y con una carita, casi de suplica.

-Bueno… oye… amm… te quería preguntar si… hum. -¿Estaba tartamudeando? Se veía hermoso cuando lo hacía. Que bello.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte, intentando impulsarlo para que siguiera hablando.

-Esto… sí, quería preguntarte si ya tenía planes para el 14 de Febrero –su sonrisa era tan bella que sentía que si le negaba algo me moría-. ¿Los tienes? –pregunto, nuevamente, a causa de mi silencio.

-Esto… hum, no –dije con una sonrisa lo más hermosa que pude hacer.

-Perfecto –exclamo alegre… lo que sólo causo que me pudiera reír-. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Me quede en shock ante esa pregunta. ¿Qué él no tendría planes? ¿Qué no tendría a una chica con quien estar? Aparentemente cómo en este año estaba solo, pues, quiso estar con su mejor amiga: yo. Ó, posiblemente sólo quiere ser amable conmigo. No importa cual sea la razón, sinceramente no le negaría nada a su cara de perro degollado, así que sólo pudo decir una sola cosa:

-Me encantaría.

-Bueno… uhm, nos vemos mana –dijo, me tomo de la nuca y me acerco hacía él, hasta que deposito un beso en mi coronilla.

Le sonreí cuando me alejo y luego vi el recorrido que hacía hasta desaparecer en lo más profundo del bosque.

Sonreí para mi interior y subí a mi cuarto. Estaba cansada y no sabia ni porque, era algo muy extraño, pero bueno, la verdad no importaba mucho.

Cuando abrí la puerta… me sorprendí con lo que había en mi presencia.

Delante de mí, justo donde deberían ir mis ventanales; había un gran, gran dibujo que abarcaba toda la zona de esos cristales únicamente. Ni un centímetro más, ni un centímetro menos.

Pero, no era tanto el tamaño lo que impactaba, sino, el dibujo. Era, simplemente extraordinario. No podía creer y no podía saber quien lo había hecho…

El dibujo consistía de una chica: yo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y una mirada algo perdida, pero, lo que algunas personas podrían llamar angelical; mis ondulados cabellos caían cubriendo mis hombros, dándole un toque muy tierno al dibujo. Pero, verdaderamente lo que te dejaba impactado era que cada rasgo era exacto, cada mueca… todo, era tan realista que era casi como estarme viendo en un espejo gigante y perfectamente ampliado y proporcionado.

Era esplendido, los colores eran justos y precisos, y el fondo… menudo fondo, no hubiese podido pensar en uno mejor. Consistía en un marco de rosas, que rodeaba toda la orilla, pero sin llegar a tocar a la espléndidamente bien trazada figura. Las rosas, todas, eran blancas, pero, con sombras exactas, perfectamente delineadas y con la combinación de colores precisa. Luego, dentro de ese marco, era cómo si estuviera viendo muchas formas, desde círculos, pasando por triángulos –que eran la mayoría- hasta llegar a rectángulos. Pero, eso no era lo impresionante, no; lo que realmente te impactaba era que cada uno, tenía un color diferente, sí, y ninguno se repetía. Había un montón de combinaciones de colores, desde amarillo hasta el más fuerte de los azules, pero, todos eran colores vivos, aunque no tenía nada en contra de los colores fuerte, de hecho me gustaban mucho. Y, otra cosa impresionante era que no tenía en lo más mínimo rosa. No me gustaba ese color en lo más mínimo.

Realmente… este regalo sobrepasaba a los otros…

* * *

Buu! Hola, wooo, seguro y se asustaron después de no haberme visto por mucho tiempo xD jejej perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer n.n y aún tengo que pero cómo mañana no tengo clases pues me doy mi descanso pff :') jejej espero que estén bien y que disfruten de este capítulo n.n jeje Adiós Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	5. Decepción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^

Un hermoso secreto.

**Días restantes para el 14/Febrero:**

**1**

_Decepción_

_Come on down, and see the idiot right here. Too fucked to beg and not afraid to care. What's the matter with calamity anyway? Right? Get the fuck outta my face. Understand that I can't feel anything. It isn't like I wanna sift through the decay. I feel like a would, like I got a fuckin' Gun against my head, you live when I'm dead…_

El perfecto scremo de Corey Taylor y grandioso dominio de los instrumentos que tenían los integrantes de Slipknot, inundaba mi habitación.

-Nessie –escuche a mi papá llamarme desde la planta baja.

Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de moverme de mi cama. Estaba muy cómoda mientras escuchaba música, a la par de que admiraba mi hermoso dibujo.

¡Rayos! Sentía que si lo dejaba de ver se iría corriendo –no sé cómo, pero lo haría-. No quería alejarme de él. Era tan bello, tan irreal. Es que… cada detalle era tan precisó, tan perfecto que sólo pudo haber sido logrado por la mano de un ángel guiado de un dios.

-…Nessie –volvió a llamar mi papá.

Gemí, realmente no me quería levantar… pero sabía que si no lo hacía, mi papá vendría por mí… y no me iría muy bien. Aunque, claro, una técnica siempre útil y efectiva, es poner una linda y adorable carita de corderito para convencerlo; eso nunca me ha fallado.

-Estoy leyendo tus pensamientos, Nessie –dijo mi papá con una voz rápida.

Sin pensar nada más… (Creo) me levanté de mi cama y me encamine hacia la planta baja de mi casa, donde, había escuchado los agraciados andares de mis padres.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunte cuando entre en el living de la casa.

-Mira quien vino a verte –canturreó mi mamá pasando frente mío y tirándosele a mi papá.

Vi que mi papá se portaba con un aura tensa. Y me sentí inquieta, no entendía por qué. Mire, sin muchas ganas hacía, hacía la puerta dónde sabía que el intruso en la casa estaba. Pero, no era un intruso, incluso antes de mirarlo, supe quién era por su olor selvático.

-Ey, hola, Nessie –dijo, levantando una mano.

Mire a Nahuel. ¿Qué le dices a tu novio luego de que él ha hecho un dibujo tan magistral y estudiado como el que me hizo? Si alguien sabe algo más que un simple "Gracias" que me diga ya que yo no sé que más podría decírsele.

-Etto… hola, Nahuel –salude sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sabía que estaba como idiota sonriendo, y sabía que mi papá estaba leyendo mis pensamientos…

Mire a mi padre de reojo y observe que sólo no estaba tan tenso porque mi mamá le estaba acariciando el cabello y susurrando cosas como: "Te amo, amor", "Eres lo mejor de mi vida", "Eres lo que más amo…" y todas esas cosas que ella le dice a mi papá cada día de su existencia.

No es que me molestase, pero de verdad envidio su relación. Mucho amor, y nada de engaños y nada de ese estilo, sólo puro y dulce amor verdadero… ¡rayos! Eso sonó exageradamente ñoño.

-Nessie. –Descubrí a Nahuel con una voz sería y la verdad… eso no me agrado mucho…-. Ey, podemos hablar.

Su voz se había suavizado apenas una octava. Pero, aun así era muy dura y firme.

-E-claro –susurré.

Camine sin mirar a mis papas, porque sabía que, al menos mi mamá me pediría explicaciones con su lenguaje mudo. Y mi papá estaría echando humos por las orejas, dado a que para él yo soy su bebé y eso nunca cambiara.

-Nunca –lo escuche refunfuñar por lo bajo.

No aporte nada y camine con mayor prisa hasta quedar a la altura de la puerta, cara a cara de Nahuel.

Le sonreí… pero él a mí no.

Me sentí horrible… pero, no se sentía. Obviamente, dolía, pero creó que no era mi corazón el que dolía, sino mi orgullo… ó… ¿quizá no?

-Vamos –dijo con voz ruda.

No había rastro de ternura… no entendía porque la última vez que lo vi…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vi? Hace como dos días ¿no? Quizá este molesto… no, no creo… él me ha dejado de ver por más de un mes…

-Renesmee –dijo, mirándome directo a los ojos, cuando ya estuvimos en un radio muy alejado de mis padres y familiares.

Lo mire con extrañes. Su tono era tan duro que lo odie.

-Etto… -carraspeó-. Esto no está funcionando…

Me quedé muda. ¿A qué se refería…?

-¿Qué pasa, Nahuel? –pregunte.

Él me miró con frustración y luego volteó a ver hacía los árboles empinados.

-¡Justo lo que has escuchado, coño! –grito.

Me sentí asustada, di un paso hacia atrás, con miedo. Él jamás se había portado así conmigo, siempre había sido lo más cercano a un caballero que hubiese conocido. Ó, bueno, algo por el estilo.

-No… no entiendo –dije, sentí que mi voz vibro al quebrarse.

Él me miró, con mirada cazadora; sabía que luego de esa mirada no vendrían muchas cosas buenas, pero, en este momento lo único que me interesaba saber era qué le estaba ocurriendo a éste hombre, porque, simple y sencillamente no entendía sus palabras y sus gestos me asustaban.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –pregunto, aunque, más que una simple pregunta, parecía un rugido de un animal al cazar, justo en el momento en el que va a atacar a su presa.

-T…tú, comportándote así… nunca eres así… ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunte, con una voz jadeante.

Empecé a ver nubloso: las pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas se estaban asomando por mis parpados. Rápidamente, pase una mano –convertida, ahora, en puño-, y me limpie una solitaria lágrima que se había escapado del contenedor que formaban mis ojos.

No quería que él me viese llorar, sentía que pensaría que era débil, y a mí no me agradaba en lo más mínimo que la gente pensara que yo era débil, era algo muy irritante.

-Mira, Renesmee Carlie Cullen –dijo todo mi nombre completo y no me gusto en lo más mínimo el tono que estaba usando-. Esto no va para más… ¡Me importa un reverendo cacahuate si mañana es tu día favorito del año! ¿Por qué demonios debo seguir con esta vil mentira, si…?

No lo deje continuar, alce mi mano, la tira para atrás y un segundo después, ya la había azotado contra su cara. Sentí cómo las lágrimas empezaban a fluir por mi cara, un poco más y más a cada momento. Pero no. Debía ser fuerte. ¿Por qué llorar por alguien que no se lo merece? Verdaderamente que sólo un idiota lo haría.

-Eres un infeliz… ¿Estas diciéndome que me dijiste que me amabas cuando ni cariño me tenías? ¿Qué anduviste como mi novio, cuando siquiera en un pensamiento tuyo yo estaba? ¿Es eso?

Mi voz, ya no era nada, pero nada, dulce. Es más, estaba llena de acido. Era más fría que el cristal, más filosa que un cuchillo y más acida que un limón.

-Justamente es lo que quiero decir…

-¡Infeliz! –grite.

-Mejor cállate, princesita. –Cogió mi mano, aplicando más presión de la necesaria en i pequeña muñeca-. Para engaños tú no eres un ángel…

-¡Mentiras! –grité-. Jamás te he sido infiel…

-Claro que sí…

-¿Con quién? –pregunte desafiante.

Yo sabía que yo no le había sido infiel, él era el que había dicho "Te amo" sin sentirlo. Él que había manipulado mi corazón y lo había convertido en lo que él quería… Tonto, no, bueno, la verdad se merecía que lo insultara peor… mucho, mucho peor, pero no quería… bueno, sí, pero sabía que no debía… aunque lo quería tanto…

-Con tu amado Jacob Estúpido Black –soltó al fin.

Me quede en completo shock. ¿Los semi vampiros pueden tener paros cardiacos? Me imagino que sí, nuestro corazón late y nuestra sangre corre; pero ese no es el punto… lo importante aquí es que él es un completo jodido que no entendía que Jacob y yo sólo somos amigo.

-¿A qué…? –pero no pude terminar de preguntar pues Nahuel me había interrumpido diciendo:

-He visto cómo lo miras… y más aún… cómo él te mira a ti: tan protector… tan… tan enamorado. Por eso es que lo diga. Igual –rió sin humor- a mí eso ni me importa: yo no te quiero, no te querré, ni nada por el estilo. –Lo mire con todo el odio que tenía acumulado en mi cuerpo-. Sólo no quería que él te tuviera –me dio una sonrisa socarrona, pero me he hartado: me he enamorado de verdad y no quiero que tú arruines esto. Así que adiós… diría que fue un placer… pero no tanto…

Me quede inmóvil, con ganas de tomarlo y golpearlo hasta morir, pero no podía… eso era obvio…

-¡IDIOTA! –grite, tan fuerte, que juro que a los pocos metros que había podido caminar desde que se alejo, lo había podido escuchar.

* * *

Ne… ¿?

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	6. Rechazo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^

Corto -.-' lo sé): el que sigue es el ultimo o.O

Un hermoso secreto.

_Rechazo_

No lo puedo creer, realmente ¡No lo puedo creer! Era un idiota, no, más que eso. No tenía vergüenza; ¡sólo había jugado conmigo todo este tiempo! ¡Me dio un "_Te amo_" sin quererlo, sin sentirlo! Y yo… ingenua, me enamore de él. Tonta de mí, realmente fui una estúpida al enamorarme de él, de un estúpido egocéntrico que nunca me amo y nunca lo hará.

-Soy una estúpida –dije con poco aliento al par de que me sentaba en una roca grande que estaba junto a un gran y empinado árbol.

Escuche unas patas hacer contacto contra la tierra: Jacob Black. La persona que amo, amaba ó lo que sea que eso sea. El chiste es que me he enamorado de un idiota que me ha roto el maldito corazón; creo que si hubiese seguido enamorada de Jake no me hubiese pasado algo así, quizá él me hubiese correspondido… bueno, no muy posible, lo admito; pero quizá, la esperanza es lo último que muere siempre.

-Nessie. –Escuche claramente cómo sus pies se movían alrededor mío, unos cuantos minutos más y llegaría a mi lado.

No quise verlo; era una cobarde, lo sabía muy bien, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, solo ya no quiero sufrir, eso es todo lo que pasa. Sabía que si ignoraba a Jacob no evitaría mi sufrimiento, pues, al igual que lo era para mi madre, él fue, es y siempre será mi sol personal, y, en dicho casi ¿cuál es el sentido de ignorarlo? ¿Algún motivo para hacerlo?

Sí, claro que lo hay, y se resume todo en una sola palabra: _vergüenza. _

Vergüenza por no haber aceptado que lo amaba. Amor, sí no hay otra palabra para describir ese sentimiento; lastima, no lo hice a tiempo, soy una estúpida. Lo sé, es lo que vengo pensando todo el camino; ya que… no puedo hacer nada, estoy casi segura que hay una fila interminable que miran a Jacob con baba en la boca. Yo, no las juzgaría, no estoy muy lejos; pero, el punto es que él no debe estar interesado en una bebita mimada como soy yo.

-¡Nessie! ¿Qué tienes? –dijo Jacob cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para agarrarme el codo y jalarme hacía él, lo cual hizo.

No dije nada para lo único que mi cerebro fue capaz de hacer, fue salir corriendo de ese lugar, librándome de su cariñoso agarre.

_Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde. _

Realmente esa es la palabra que mejor describe a la pequeña y estúpida Renesmee Cullen; la que me describe a la perfección a mí… por desgracia de la vida yo soy Renesmee Cullen, la chica que se enamoro de su mejor amigo y ahora le huye.

-¡Nessie! –lo escuche gritar, y, aún así no me atreví a voltear a ver atrás.

Sabía que en algún momento él me alcanzaría, que me agarraría y me haría hablar; pero no quería que fuese tan rápido por lo que, a velocidad vampírica, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta no dar para más.

Ya estaba oscureciendo. Había corrido seis kilómetros en menos de quince minutos para escapar de mi mejor amigo. Era una situación poco convencional, jamás creí poder verme envuelta en ella. Pero, aquí estoy, corriendo para escapar de mi mejor amigo, del chico que me vio nacer y que ayudo a que mi madre pudiera estar ahora con mi padre, felices cómo están; al que me levanto cuando caí, que fue mejor que un ángel… que tonta soy de verdad.

-¡Nessie! –escuche como me volvía a llamar Jacob.

No podía creer que aún tuviera fuerzas para seguirme sin decir nada y con la energía a todo volumen como para lograr alcanzarme en un modo tan rápido como lo había hecho.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-dije, rindiéndome por fin.

No podía escapar por siempre; no quería ser mala, pero no lo pude evitar, simplemente el estúpido de Nahuel me provoco y necesito desquitarme… lo triste es que Jake es el más cercano y no puedo evitar no desquitarme con él.

-Nessie. –Llegó a mi lado-. ¿Qué te pasa? Vengo persiguiéndote desde hace varios kilómetros…

-No quería que me alcanzaras –dije, agachando la mirada, sabía que si lo veía a los ojos me derretiría con su mirada y no podría soportarlo…

-¿Por qué? –su voz me dijo todo: no estaba nada feliz con lo que le había dicho-. ¿Es por darte esos regalos cuando estabas con Nahuel?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y lo miré con cara de incógnita.

-¡¿Fuiste tú y nunca me dijiste nada?! –casi grite; bueno, mi voz no era del mismo tono que siempre-. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

-No… quería ser una molestia para tu relación –bajo la cabeza, avergonzado. Era tan lindo.

-¡Ya no hay una relación! –dije, sentí como lagrimas de ira se desbordaban por la comisura de mis ojos.

Sentí unos calientes dedos repasar mis pómulos, limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Ahora entiendo porque estas así –susurró.

Lo miré con un poco de enojo.

-¡No estoy así por él! –dije-. Estoy así porque él es un idiota –remarqué la ultima palaba-, porque me engaño ¿sabes? Le gustaba otra mientras estaba conmigo –me señale, al tiempo de que sorbía los mocos-. Por eso estoy así; no me dolió, sólo mi orgullo se lastimo.

-Hay, Nessie, tranquila –dijo, y me abrazó, pero me aleje, él me miró con cara extrañada-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Aún no me has dicho porque no me dijiste. Esa escusa, es mala.

Lo sé, me estaba pasando de chocante, prepotente y de más, pero no lo podía controlar.

-Es la verdad –tartamudeó-. Nessie, yo te amo… desde que te vi en los brazos de Rosalie, en tu primer día de vida.

-No te creo –susurré, le di una rápida mirada a sus ojos.

No mostraban señal alguna de mentira; sabía que Jacob era una de las únicas personas que podría creerles ciegamente, pero esta vez fue diferente; se trataba de un tema que con nadie más había hablado, sólo de la "felicidad" que me había dado Nahuel.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –llevó su mano mi mejilla y la empezó a acariciar.

Me alejé rápidamente de él y salí corriendo hacía mi casa, ya me faltaba muy poco. Mis ojos no dejaban de liberar lágrimas; lloraba por muchas cosas: por descubrir que mi novio me había dicho que me amaba sin sentirlo, que yo tampoco lo amaba -le tenía afecto, sí, pero nada digno de llamarse "amor"-, porque mi mejor amigo –y el hombre del que me enamore- sí me amaba y yo me comporte cómo una ¡Idiota! Frente a él y no lo deje decir nada.

Cada vez estaba más convencida que era una estúpida.

-Nessie, no digas eso –susurró mi papá, leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Sólo digo la verdad –susurré.

-Ya le ha dicho que la ama –dijo mi papá con velocidad vampírica.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó mi mamá.

Mi papá se limitó a negar con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados; estoy segura que no quería a Jacob como yerno. Bueno, a nadie, yo soy su bebé, pero, en fin, creo que al que menos elegiría es a Jake puesto que él quiso tener más que una amistad con mi mamá.

Cómo sea, camine hacía mi cuarto y me encerré ahí. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie.

Mi día favorito del año, se había arruinado este año, y lo peor, es que aún ni ha llegado…

* * *

¿? Felices fiestas:D

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	7. Fin

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^

Un hermoso secreto.

_14/Feb._

Estaba emocionada. Hoy era mi día favorito del año ¡El 14 de Febrero!, nada más y nada menos que ese hermosísimo día; no me importaba nada de lo que pasó, sólo sabía que me encantaba este día. Nada me arridaría este día, supongo.

Escuche unos golpes secos llamarón mi atención. Me levanté hacía donde se escuchaba dicho sonido; me froté los ojos, con mis puños, corrí las cortinas de la enorme pared de cristales y miré el exterior.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte al chico moreno y muy atractivo que estaba bajo mi ventana-. Mi papá ya te debió haber notado y vendrá por ti y sabes que él no es muy agradable es estos temas, Jake.

Jacob, sin embargo sonrió, mostrándome que no le importaba.

-Bella me prometió distraerlo –me aseguró.

-¡Estás loco, muchacho! –grité entre risas.

-¡Por ti, mi amor! –me devolvió.

Me reí muy fuerte esta vez. Jacob Black era un amor de hombre ¡Como él pocos! Bueno, claro mi papá para mi mamá, mi tío Em, para mi tía Rose, mi tío Jazz para mi tía Alice y mi abuelito Carlisle para mi abuelita Esme… pero ¡Para mí sólo Jacob!

-¡Te amo, mi princesa! –gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Yo igual, Jake! –correspondí, dándome la vuelta para salir corriendo a velocidad vampírica y poder encontrarme con él.

Cuando llegué junto a él me lancé en sus brazos y le di un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-¡Eres un tonto, animal… y te amo! –le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo sé, amor –dijo a modo cariñoso.

Hacía dos años ya que Jacob se me había declarado… a la segunda vez –que lo intento al día siguiente (el 14 de Febrero) de la primera vez que lo intento- accedí. Él era tan lindo, mi mejor amigo y… ¿por qué no? La persona que yo buscaba para a mí.

_Me estaba despertando con un extraño, pero abrazador sol que se colaba por mi ventana. _

_-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen! –escuché una voz llamarme. _

_Me terminé de despertar con mucha pereza… no quería que realmente fuese "esa" voz la que me despertara hoy… luego de haberlo rechazado ayer ¿qué, demonios, hace Jacob aquí?_

_-¿Qué pasa, Jacob?-pregunte, cuando estuve completamente en la planta baja, tallándome los ojos. _

_-Esto… esto es lo que pasa. –Tomó mi rostro y estampo sus labios con los míos. _

_-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –pregunte, completamente ruborizada cuando me soltó… me había gustado su beso: dulce pero muy varonil. No obstante, no lo admitiría en este tipo de circunstancias._

_-¡¡Te amo, coño!! Eso es lo que, maldita sea, pasa. –Su voz era casi un rugido. _

_-¡Eres un animal! ¡¿Cómo vas a llegar así y decírmelo?! -le rugí. _

_-Porque… ¡Maldita sea! Admítelo, tú igual me amas. _

_Lo miré con el ceño fruncido… no lo podía negar pero ¿Por qué lo iba a admitir? _

_-Y que pasa si no lo admito –inquirí, desafiante. _

_-¡No puedes negarlo… niégamelo, entonces! –dijo. _

_-¡No! ¡No puedo negarlo! ¡¡Te amo!! Siempre ha sido así… sólo estuve con Nahuel para olvidarte… ¡Ya! ¡¿Feliz?! –exigí, mi ceño estaba completamente fruncido y mis mejillas rojas y calientitas. _

_-Sólo si es toda la verdad –sonrió burlón. _

_Me reí sarcásticamente de él._

_-¡Claro que es la verdad! –gruñí-. Tú eres el único para mí._

_Y sin más, uní nuestros labios en un apasionante beso. _

_-Así me gusta, amor –susurró cuando nos separamos. _

_-Te amo –le dije de un modo lento, como si quisiera que cada letra de dicha frase entrara en su mente y se quedase gravada por completo. _

_Y luego, volví a estampar sus labios con los míos. _

Ese día… fue una confesión muy poco fuera de lo común; no todas las parejas se llaman "animal" al momento de declarar su amor… ni mucho menos irrumpen en tu casa como si nada.

-¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar… el día que te me declaraste… la segunda vez –susurré divertida.

-Oh... ese día fue muy divertido.

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Te amo, mi amor! ¡Te-amo, carajo! –gritó él, tomando mi cara-. ¡¿Quieres ser mi novia?! _

_-Sí, estúpido, sí quiero ser tu jodida novia, mi amor. –No entendía porque le seguía gritando ni nada de ello, pero sabía que lo amaba, eso sí y perfectamente claro que eso sí que lo tenía claro. _

-Lo sé, mi amor… ¿sabes? –Lo mire a los ojos-. Las personas cuando se declaran, dicen cosas bonitas como: "eres la persona que quiero para mí" ó, bueno –moví mis brazos enfrente de mi cara-, yo qué sé. Pero tú y yo… nos dijimos "Te amo, coño", "eres un animal" y cosas así… somos bien raros ¿no lo crees?

Jacob se empezó a reír por mi comentario.

-Sí, amor, y mucho.

Le di un golpecito en el pecho y él agarró mi mano y la besó con mucho cariño. Luego la puso de tal modo que rozase mi mejilla en un gesto tierno y muy amoroso para luego depositar un ligero beso en mi mejilla que ahora ardía y estaba como una fresa.

Salimos de mi casa con despreocupación, tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa boba –al menos por parte mía- en el rostro.

-Mira quien viene –susurró Jacob en un tono de voz tan leve que juro que dudé si realmente lo había dicho o había sido un susurro del repentino viento que ahora soplaba en nuestras caras.

-Nessie. –Nahuel se acercaba a nuestra posición con un andar veloz.

-¿Qué pasa, hombre? –preguntó Jacob-. ¿Por qué tan agitado?

Jacob y Nahuel, jamás se llevaron bien, eso está clarísimo, pero, ahora, se llevan aún peor que antes y lo peor es que todo es mi culpa. Me sentía mal por ello, pero, Jacob siempre me había asegurado que el conflicto: Jacob vs. Nahuel, no tenía nada que ver conmigo, más bien, tenía que ver con ellos y nadie más que ellos.

-Quería hablar con Nessie, estoy desesperado –me volteó a ver y me guiñó el ojo, sentí un escalofrió cruzar mi espina dorsal.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nahuel? –pregunté, tomando a Jacob del brazo para que se tranquilizase.

-Te extraño.

Ya estaba fastidiada, cada año desde que cortamos él me decía lo mismo, muchos días y a veces hasta semanas seguidas. Pero yo no lo extrañaba. Yo tenía a Jacob.

Yo se lo advertí; él no debió irse con una chica sucia, usada, que no lo iba a durar más de 2 horas. Debió haber buscado a alguien que de verdad quisiera, y que lo quisiera. Yo le dije, como yo nadie te querrá jamás. Hasta el día de hoy, ese decreto sigue vigente.

-No, Nahuel, siempre es lo mismo contigo ¡Chingado! ¡Ya! ¡Déjame! –grité sin poder contener un segundo más.

-Pero… -empezó, pero, como siempre, mi protector: Jacob, me defendía y lo callaba:

-¡Nessie dijo que no, Nahuel! –mi novio gritaba enfurruñado.

-¿Y tú quien eres? –preguntó a modo ofendido Nahuel.

-Su novio, naturalmente. Y ella dijo que ¡NO! –gritó aún más fuerte.

Tomé a Jake de la mano y lo jalé hacía mí.

-Vamos, amor. No te enojes –entonces me puse de puntillas y lo bese… con todo el amor que pude encontrar en mi cuerpo.

-¡Lo odio! –dijo fuertemente Jacob, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de Nahuel para que no pudiese escuchar.

-No importa… yo te amo –le susurré con ternura.

-Yo más amor.

Y me besó como quería que lo hiciera por toda la eternidad…

**Fin.**

* * *

Ya sé, el final esta chafa): pero no me culpen, he tenido mucho ¡Mucho! Que hacer D: ha sido demasiado! bueno, jejeje, no importa, bueno, me voy.

Adiós, cuídense. Espero que les gustasee:D

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


End file.
